Harassment
by Muckefuck
Summary: In which Judal ends up having to watch an unconscious magi for the Kou Empire and decides he doesn't like sharing air space. PWP AlaJu (no age change sorry)


The brat was laying in his bed.

Judal didn't know whether he wanted to burn the bed where it stood or send it flying out the window first. The whole room was contaminated with the chibi pain in the ass. The Kou idiots were worse than he had first suspected.

Really, leaving him here.

_"We're going to leave him in here for now," _Kouen had said as they had brought the blue haired pain inside the room. _"If we leave him here, then when he awakens we know he won't just escape simply with the Wisdom of Solomon." _

He had scoffed then at the idea, but turned more furious when his rule as a priest had turned into being some pest's jailguard. He did not babysit anyone. Later, when they wanted another tower raised to conquer, he was going to make it overly difficult for a simple djinn. He would sit back and watch the idiots clamber about for a while and feel better.

Still, for the time being he was stuck… _watching_ the idiot sleep.

The red-eyed magi sat down on the bed, poking at the kid. "Hey… hey get up. Chibi. Get up already and get out of my room."

The child continued to sleep, not moving a muscle. His face was obnoxiously peaceful, given the circumstances. His chest was rising and lowering, as if he were merely asleep in any old place and not in Judal's bed.

Judal smirked a bit, reaching over to plug the boy's nose. He waited for a moment before the reaction came. The boy shifted in his rest, a hand going to swat the hand away. His closed eyes tightened in frustration, mouth opening for air that had suddenly been cut off. Judal pulled the hand away, pinning it above his head.

The other hand came a moment later to aid in the recovery of nose breathing, only to be pulled up with the other. Judal moved onto his bed more, pinning the boy's hands up together while holding that nose shut. His eyes flashed a moment before he pulled his hand away from the squirming child's nose, fingers rolling into a fist. He felt a smile grace his features as he drew that clenched fist back.

"I would say I'm sorry, brat, but this is my bed and I'm only sorry I didn't do this sooner." He brought his fist forth, watching it connect with the kid's face, the small cry escaping him as Aladdin was immediately pulled from his sleep, eyes blinking open only to grow wide in shock and initial pain. Judal couldn't help but laugh hard at that, pulling away as he erupted into amusement. "Your damn face is priceless!"

Any laughing was short-lived as the boy reached out and grabbed his chest.

He returned the touch with another punch.

Aladdin cried out again as he was hit, crawling backwards to the head of the bed. His nose felt painful, broken. Eyes watering a bit from the pain, he cradled his nose and eyed Judal. "Stop hitting me."

"Stop, why don't you get the hell out of my room and not grope me, Chibi!" He was already prepared to hit the boy again when Aladdin moved away a bit more.

"But you have boobs. Why do you have boobs?"

"It's called eating too much! I haven't been able to burn it off yet," he snarled. It was true, he was a bit wider. A bit being the key word. He wasn't fat like this kid was making him out to be; just a bit of developed love handles and a bit of a belly.

"They're squishy." Judal punched him again, not liking the way this was turning.

"You know what else is squishy? Your face when I punch it repeatedly." He threatened, with heavy emphasis on what he was going to do. "It's quite soft against my fist."

Aladdin stared at him a moment before wiping the tears from his eyes and wiping his nose a bit. "I was being nice."

"There isn't anything nice about commenting about men having boobs."

The boy nodded, "I'm sorry then. I was just surprised. I'm usually the only one who gets a bit bigger when I eat too much."

"Don't kid yourself, brat. Everyone gets fat when they eat. They just don't eat as much as-" the kid was distracting him. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Aladdin's eyes were on his chest again, staring transfixed. "Can I… Can I touch them again?"

Judal glared at him hard as he kicked him off the bed. "Get the hell out of here!"

"But they're so natural on you!" Aladdin moved forward, dodging another kicked aimed at him and jumping onto him. They fell back, more from Judal's shock at having the other tackle him than anything else. Aladdin's face landing onto his chest, not that he minded in the least; his face landed with a grin, hands immediately going to grope Judal's chest.

Judal rolled, trying to pry the damn boy off of him, but the more he rolled and tugged, the more the kid held onto him. "GET OFF!"

Aladdin's eyes flickered up to him, partially hidden by the white fabric of his half-shirt, but the boy merely held on a bit more, nuzzling his chest. Judal felt his face burning as the kid rubbed against his nipples.

"I swear if you continue, I will make sure you can never look at another pair of boobs without feeling sick inside."

"You can be really scary sometimes," Aladdin responded. His hands held onto him tight though. "Your chest is so cuddly. I can't help it, plus I think my hair is caught on your necklace now."

"Then we'll cut your damn hair!"

The boy hid deeper within the white and black fabric, "noooo, don't do that."

"I will! I'll cut it so short you'll be bald." Judal expected that to make the kid wet himself, but felt something brush against his crotch. His temper was worsened. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME BRAT!"

"…Do you really want me to get off?"

He growled, "what the hell have I been saying for the past-" the boy's hands fondled his chest again and Judal faltered, rolling them over and yanking the kid's hands over his head again. He tried to pull away more, but the kid's hair was truly caught on his necklace. Removing it would require two hands, one of which was busy holding him away.

Aladdin's eyes watched him, those damn eyes looking up at him innocently. He felt disgust ripple through him at the sight of them. "You know I hate you," he found himself saying.

The brat went through a frown before his eyes widened a bit, a grin slowly forming on his face; "but not completely."

He punched him again.

Childish, maybe, but punching the kid was becoming a bit of a hobby. Plus watching him squirm in pain and try to rub the pain away was funny. "What's the matter, Chibi? Nose itch? Should I help it out a bit?"

Aladdin stared up at him and moved forward, burying his face into Judal's chest again.

"DAMMIT!" Judal tightened his hold of the boy's hands, but either Aladdin didn't feel it or didn't care. His face nuzzled against him and Judal felt himself unwillingly shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT COLD! Are you stupid or something, brat?! It's because…" Oh…

Judal felt his smirk return.

He never said he wouldn't ruin the kid's innocence. He had warned the kid after all. His hands released Aladdin's letting them come to rest against him for a split second before he was pulling the kid's face back by his braid. Of course the thing was still stuck against his necklace, so he couldn't pull him away far, but the distance brought a bit of confusion to the kid's features before Judal moved forward, pressing his lips to the kid's. The innocent kid opened his mouth, probably to ask him what he was doing, but was silenced when Judal swept a tongue into the boy's mouth. The only thing the kid could do was cling, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

When he pulled away, the boy's lips were bruised, eyes clouded in confusion. His rukh of all things was fluttering about as though drunk, the black rukh moving about through them only making the white's movement more erratic.

"You should know that grabbing someone's boobs means doing that sort of thing," Judal chided, voice low and foreboding.

Aladdin's eyes were trained upon the other magi's mouth, visibly swallowing. "You… you said they weren't boobs though."

"You brought this all upon yourself, brat. There's nothing I can do but show you what happens when you grab someone's chest."

Aladdin went to say something, but Judal closed the space between them again. His mouth covering the other's only for the boy's tongue to dart out to meet his. The attempt was pitiful, slobbery; Judal was laughing into the kiss, laughing at how miserable the kid was.

He couldn't help it that he had to back up a bit to laugh hard into the kid's face, but Aladdin's hands gripped Judal's braid, pulling him back and kissing him with more meaning. He felt his own carmine eyes widen in surprise, but the boy clung to him, trying to be better at what he was doing.

If anything, he didn't expect it when he realized he was pinning the kid down to the bed, a hand slipping beneath the brat's bandages. Slim fingers sliding along the thin boy, touching at the skin hidden away by the dirtied bandages, "why the hell do you wear these," he asked for whatever reason.

Aladdin shivered, "I don't like when my vest touches my chest."

Judal arched a brow, smirk curving itself upon his visage as he ripped the bandages away, thumbs teasing the poor boy's nipples. Aladdin's eyes widened in shock, a small cry of protest all that escaped before Judal was covering his mouth again, eyes twinkling in mirth. "Quiet now, you wouldn't want those Kou empire boys walking in here and catching you, would you?"

The boy's eyes flickered to the door before Judal gripped his chin, forcing him to face him.

"Now now, don't look away. I might get bored and not want to play anymore." He rather liked the bit of dread that pooled within those blue eyes. Yes, it was nice to be doing this. It wasn't so bad that the other's had left Aladdin here. Judal moved forward again, teasing the boy with deep but fleeting kisses to his swollen lips. "Impress me, brat, or I'll let the others enjoy torturing you while I hold you down."

The kid moved forward, tugging a bit at Judal's hair to make him come in closer and stay there. He allowed it, finding that Aladdin's technique improved, if only just slightly. He continued to tease the boy, watching him squirm, eyes occasionally flickering to the door, to which Judal responded by pulling his hair or chastising him again. He tugged the boy's pants down with a quick tug, watching the kid's mouth open in shock, lighting up a bright pink in embarrassment. He tried to say something but Judal was quick to silence him.

"Should have thought of that before you grabbed my chest, Chibi." He ran a tongue over the boy's nipples, watching him shiver. A piece of him was tempted to ask if he was cold, but for later maybe. He was busy ruining the kid's innocence right now. Later, he would just remind him over and over, watching that idiot king and them all turn pale at the implications. It would probably be funny as hell to say it was someone of a low status, or refer that way.

He settled for watching Aladdin's poor erection below try to become a manhood, those eyes slightly excited, although scared more than anything. He liked it, loved it actually. He was tempted to confuse the boy more.

He was just starting to grip the boy when he felt a hand dive into his pants, startling him. Aladdin moved forward and gripped his cock, making Judal wince. "Easy easy! That's not a toy, Chibi."

"It's really hard."

"It's called an erection, brat."

The kid shook his head, "mine never gets-"

"Yours is that hard right now too," Judal purred, gripping Aladdin's cock right back. "You know what you have to do since you grabbed my chest?"

The head shake in the negative made him grin, knowing it would probably scar him for life. "You have to put my cock in that mouth of yours."

"But you-"

"Careful Chibi, the empire is right outside the door, just waiting for me to tell them you're awake."

Aladdin looked back and forth before leaning forward a bit, "Will it hurt?"

He wanted to cry in amusement, the kid was so innocent. "Try it and find out, you don't really have any options, unless you are going to cut that braid of yours."

Aladdin moved forward again, pulling Judal's pants down more, but he just fisted the erection more, pumping it a bit out of perhaps nervousness. Whatever had instigated him to do so, it was all Judal could do to keep from moaning, biting down on his lip. The young magi moved slowly closer, but luck on his side, the braid was stuck too well in the necklace, not allowing him that extra couple inches. "I can't reach."

"For the love of-" Judal shoved the boy back, towering over him a moment before he threw one of his fingers into his mouth, pulling it out wet and reaching down. "You won't enjoy punishment then."

Aladdin's mouth opened before a finger was near his entrance. His eyes bugged out a moment before he shut his eyes, the rukh gathering a bit closer to tug him down a bit as Judal went to work; his finger ending up sliding up Aladdin's body. His mouth opening, he went to threaten Aladdin when a finger was near his entrance. Hardly a sound escaped him before Aladdin had two fingers in him.

"Wha-" his outrage was quickly stifled by a moan, falling to the bed as Aladdin got up behind him, carefully moving one of Judal's legs over his braid so that he had more space. He looked down at his hand and back at the older magi. As though debating, wondering what to do. "Finish what you start," Judal snapped at him in a growl that quickly morphed to another moan.

The kid was skilled with his hands, if anything. Judal felt himself bite into his lip, vision turning a bit hazy from that point. Aladdin had his whole fist in after just a moment, Judal's vision tinged in red. Over and over Aladdin would move it, stretching his insides, pulling them out a bit before moving them back in. Somewhere along those lines, Judal felt himself arch backwards, the brat having the gall to pull him that way by tugging on the braid caught on his necklace. His lips were sealed in another kiss, but not for long before he was moaning more, louder than before.

He couldn't tell how long it was, the motions never ceasing. Aladdin would slow down for a time, before speeding back up. His focus was intent upon Judal's response. Judal couldn't take it, every nerve ending in him spiraling out of control. He was drunk upon the feelings, drunk upon the elicit pleasure coursing through his veins. He wasn't sure even when he began to cum, not until he heard the distant murmur asking him if it was normal for sticky stuff to come out of him.

He came down hard from that high, yanking that braid until the brat was up against him, kicking the sheets up from under them both and pulling them over. He pulled Aladdin close and grinned a bit. "Play unconscious, Chibi. Otherwise our games will be done too soon."

The first thing he noticed upon awakening was that his neck was cold. Moreover, everything was. Judal stretched a bit as he sat up, yawning as he rolled his shoulders. A hand quickly went to his neck before he was looking around, cursing loudly.

He threw his clothes on in a swift fashion, throwing his bedroom doors open in a rush of fury. "Someone get the guards rallied! The brat's escaped!"

And his ass hurt too.


End file.
